A new variety of slash pine tree (Pinus elliottii Engelm.) has been discovered. This selection has been designated as ‘CF PS1-3352.’
This new variety is a progeny of two first generation selections. Female parent is a first generation selection made in Taylor County, Fla. Male parent is a first generation selection made in Wayne County, Ga.
Cross pollination occurred in early 1998 followed by induction and cryopreservation of embryogenic tissue in 1999. First somatic seedlings were produced in 2000 and planted in early 2001 in three field experiments. A total of 15 ramets were planted at 5 ramets per field experiment. The field experiments are located in Florida and Georgia.